


Sociopaths

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Chatroom (Partially), F/M, One Shot, Sick Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader intended to spend a calm evening in her apartment, maybe chatting with Sherlock and John when a special Message demands her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sociopaths

## Sociopaths

 

You sighed in pleasure when you sat down on your comfortable couch, tightly wrapped in your favorite blanket, a steaming cup of hot chocolate standing on the low table in front of you, right next to your laptop.

It has been a terribly exhausting day…well actually most days had been exhausting since you had moved in your new apartment: 221c Bakerstreet.

The apartment itself wasn’t the problem, except for some little problems with mold, what kept you busy, were your neighbors in 221b.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had quickly became not only your best friends, well at least Watson, but also the biggest source of adventures and pastime you ever experienced.

While John had become some sort of caring, protective older Brother, Sherlock…well Sherlock was Sherlock. A cold, emotionless brick with the ability of turning the world upwards down within 5 minutes or less.

But you were, next to John, certainly the closest thing to a friend he ever has had. Sometimes he even was capable of actions like concern or slight affection, almost giving him appearance of being a human with a functioning soul.

You had decided that from now on, it was 10 pm, the day would become calm and relaxing. No running, no crime and a minimum of thinking…only problem; You had forgotten that this decision was not only yours…

When you were about to open the web browser, a small window popped up on the screen, informing you about an incoming message.

*John [Admin] invited you to the Chat*

Narrowing your eyes in confusion, you hovered with the mouse over the decline-button.

You were tired and really needed some relaxation…but it was John after all and he usually wasn’t the one to start a disaster.

Most likely he was only tired of Sherlock’s behavior and wanted someone to talk.

*(Y/N) has joined the chatroom*

*(John) [Admin] changed his name to (SH)*

Oh shit.

It has been a trap.

(Y/N):  _Really? Did you just use John’s name to get me in the chat?_

(SH):  _Obviously. Would I have used my name you might have declined._

(Y/N):  _Not only **might** , Sherlock. Look, I just got home from work. And since I hadn’t any sleep yesterday, because of a certain person who had to torture Mrs. Hudson’s poor wall, I really need some rest, so…_

(SH):  _You can rest later, this is of importance._

(Y/N):  _Okay, I’ll bite. What’s the matter?_

(SH):  _As you already mentioned I had a little dispute with the wall yesterday. Not without valid reasons of course. John and Mrs. Hudson hid all sources of distraction…I need you to find my tea._

(Y/N):  _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

_You are the brilliant master mind, go figure out where is it on your won! Or just go to the store and BUY SOME._

(SH):  _I’m currently sitting in my chair and I do not intend to leave it, neither to look through John’s wardrobe, nor to go to the shop._

(Y/N):  _Really? You even know where your stuff is? And I thought I was the lazy one…wait you are at home? You chat with me although you are just like a few stairs away?_

(SH):  _If I’d shout, Mrs. Hudson might hear it and try_

_to convince you not to help me._

*(John) requested to join the chatroom*

(SH):  _He must have noticed that I’m chatting_

(Y/N):  _Don’t you DARE decline him, Holmes!_

_Or I’ll personally arrange that you will **never**  again see a single leave of tea!_

You shot a death glare at the ceiling although it was rarely possible that anyone would see it.

*(SH) [Admin] invited (John) to the chatroom*

*(John) joined the chatroom*

(John):  _Whatever you do, **do not tell him** where it is!_

_…btw: Hello (N/N)_ _J_

(Y/N):  _Hey John ;)_

_Didn’t intend to do so. I should inform you however that he knows where it is…Just too lazy to get out of his chair to get it._

(SH):  ** _(Y/N)!_** _You said if I let John in the chat…_

(Y/N):  _When I threatened you with one thing, Sherly it doesn’t imply the opposite to happen._

(SH):  _How can you be such heartless?_

(John):  _Did he just…?_

(Y/N):  _I reached the point where I don’t even question such things anymore._

(SH):  _And don’t call me this name, it’s degrading!_

(Y/N): _WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! It’s late, I’m tired…_

*(Fox) requested to join the chatroom*

You winced when the name appeared on the screen but weren’t able to hold back a little smile.

(John):  _Who’s that? Greg? Did you steal Lestrades ID again Sherlock?_

(SH):  _Most likely but he’s not supposed to notice it until tomorrow._

 (Y/N):  _Considering that Lestrade is my boss I will simply ignore your latest comment, Sherlock._

 *(Fox) requested to join the chatroom*

(John):  _A very persistent fellow. You have an idea who it might be (N/N)?_

Of course you had. And you quickly had to do something before Sherlock kicked him… or worse: added him to the conversation.

*(Y/N) invited (Fox) to a private chat*

(SH _): I suppose that means she does so._

 *(Fox) joined (Y/N)’s private chat*

Sherlock and John wouldn’t get a message from you in a while… but you were damn glad that they weren’t able to read the private chat.

 

**//Private Chat//**

[Visible to (Y/N) and (Fox) only]

(Y/N):  ** _Fox?_** _Really? Any more obvious and you can just mail your private address to Sher._

(Fox):  _Not even a ‘hello’ for your beloved?_

You sighed.

(Y/N):  _Hi Jim._

(Fox):  _Hello dear ;) Did you miss me? <3_

(Y/N):  _Srsly Jim, I’m tired. You usually don’t just chat with me without reason…what’s the matter?_

(Fox):  _You are correct, I prefer SMS or a call so I can hear your lovely voice ;)_

(Y/N):  ** _Jim._**

(Fox):  _I require your assistance. Come to my flat._

(Y/N):  _Now?? Are you fucking kidding me? It’s late, I’m tired…_

(Fox):  ** _Watch your language_** _you are forgetting whom you are talking to._

Another deep sigh escaped you once you read the message. Being friends with  **one sociopath**  would be enough for any person… but  **two**  of them!

Not enough them being some sort of weird archenemies and one of them being a consulting criminal… You always had had a weak point for the bad boys as you had to admit…

But if Sherlock ever found out about this ‘ _friendship_ ’, it was actually a complicated relationship, he would be slightly…unamused.

Before you were able to answer, Jim sent you a new message.

(Fox):  _It is a matter of death or live. **Hurry**._

*(Fox) has left the conversation*

You rolled your eyes theatrical. Was he  **serious**? However you felt upcoming concern: Jim usually didn’t just leave without a bye…and his whole way of writing this evening was …different from usual.

Maybe there was really something wrong.

The appearing messages in front of you tore you from your thoughts.

*(Y/N) re-joined the chatroom*

(SH):  _As I told you._

(Lestrade):  _Evening, (Y/N)!_

(Y/N):  _Ah, hello Greg, I didn’t notice that you joined!_

_Told whom what, Sherlock?_

(John):  _Told me that you would be back any second. Was this a friend of yours?_

(Y/N):  _Kind of, yes. What are you doing here anyways, Greg?_

(SH):  _Who is **Greg**?_

(Lestrade):  _That’s **me**. And I’m here because I need my ID, it seems to have vanished in a mysterious way…_

(SH):  _We’ve already discussed this. You must have lost it in the morning when you left the cab._

(Lestrade):  _Just a little bit strange that every time I seem to do so, it was after we worked on a case together…_

(SH):  _Interesting coincidence, indeed. Almost as if you’d do this on purpose._

_Btw **I was working**  on the case, I have no idea what you were doing._

Before they kept on arguing you quickly tried to get away in order to look for Jim.

(Y/N): However, I got to go, try not to rip each other apart. Bye John, Greg.

Maybe I’ll make you some tea later, Sherlock.

The last sentence you added because you somehow felt bad. Every time you spent time with Jim you felt the urge to do Sherlock a little favor…the least you could do, considering that you betrayed him in such a way.

*(Y/N) left the chatroom*

You quickly shut down your laptop and put a Jacket on before you left the apartment as inconspicuous as possible. You didn’t want Sherlock to notice that you left, he was far too curious sometimes.

You had just told the cab driver your destination, when your mobile rang. You immediately recognized the number.

“ _Yes, Jim?_ ”

“ _Where are you?_ ”

His voice was low and raspy, not more than a faint whisper and you became even more concerned.

“ _Just entered the cab, give me 15 minutes. …What’s wrong Jim?_ ”

You tried not to be too obvious, yes you actually  **did**  care about him but there was no need for him to know.

“ _Just…come quick._ ”

You swallowed hard when he hung up. When you were about to shove your mobile back in your coat pocket, it gave signal of another message.

*SH [Admin] invited you to the chatroom*

Seriously? …certainly they noticed that you had left. You considered just ignoring Sherlock, but couldn’t.

*(Y/N) joined the chatroom*  
  


(SH):  _You left bakerstreet._

(Y/N):  _Brilliant deduction, Sher._

(SH):  _Regarding the facts that you were ‘tired’ and intended to ‘have a calm evening’, I was only wondering where you might have gone._

(Y/N):  _Well then keep on wondering, since I ain’t gonna tell you. Why don’t you try to deduce it?_

(John):  _Just don’t mind him (N/N). He’s only pissed because he wasn’t able to read your and Fox’ messages. ;)_

(SH):  _Whoever your ‘friend’ is, he has **remarkable** skills in keeping his conversations a secret._

(Y/N): SHERLOCK DID YOU TRY TO HACK MY MESSAGES??

(SH): …maybe.

You just shut down your mobile without any answer. This man  **was a walking disaster.**

You knew that Sherlock would try to find out where you were…but he wouldn’t find out. Jim had some methods to keep every single of his conversations a secret and  **not even a Sherlock Holmes** could break through this fortress of firewalls.

When you reached your destination, you quickly jumped out of the cab, taking a short cut to Jim’s flat. Of course you did not tell the cabby the direct address, but one a few streets away.

A terrible feeling came up in your stomach, when the flat came in sight: all the windows, including the one to the office were Jim certainly was right now, were plain black. Not the slightest source of light seemed to be in the building. Jim had said that it was a matter of death or life…

You quickly got to the backdoor, just in case, and opened it with the emergency key.

Yes James Moriarty, the most powerful and brilliant criminal mind of his era, hid a spare key under a fake-rock in his backyard.

The apartment was filled with an alarming silence and you had to resist the strong urge to just scream out for Jim loudly. However, your heart lightened up when you entered the living room and found Jim…but just for a second. When you turned on the lights you were greeted by an…  **unique** sight.

The consulting criminal James Moriarty, laying sprawled out on the couch, tightly wrapped in several blankets, wincing in surprise when the bright light flooded through the room.

You eyed the man with growing suspicion. His face was covered in a layer of sweat, his breath was uneven and the area around his nose unusual reddened. Also he had dark bags under his glassy eyes, implying that he had rarely slept for at least two days.

“ _(Y/N)…_ "his voice was unsteady and his usually so adorable accent blurred due to his throaty voice.

 _"…finally. I already thought you’d let me down in the hour of my death._ " He delivered that sentence as if Satan himself would have already laid his hands upon him.

This…this  **terrible drama queen**! Anger boiled up in you.

**“ _JAMES MORIARTY_** _. Did you just order me here in a matter of ‘death or live’ **because you caught a fucking flue**??”_

“ _Dear, **watch your language** , even if this shall be my death bed, you are still talking to..ha…ha…HATSCHOU!_”

Seeing his struggle to get up, wrapped in his blanket cocoon, you handed him the box of handkerchiefs from the small table.

“ _You know, I could just go home and leave you alone with your ‘deadly misery’._ " You stated with a calm voice, causing him to send you a death glare. He seemed irritated though, when he noticed your warm smile.

“ _You know what? I’ll go to the kitchen and make you some soup…before you actually **really** die just to prove me that you were not overdramatizing_.”

So it came, that some fifteen minutes later you sat on the couch right next to Moriarty, watching some random Disney movie that popped up on TV, while he ate his soup with a somehow satisfied expression on his face.

The soup really did wonders to his state; once he finished, he didn´t look as terrible as the moment you found him also his voice has become a little bit clearer. You began feeling more and more tired, when a glance at the watch told you that it was already close to 12 pm.

With the intention to leave you grabbed the jacket you have thrown over the couch rest when you felt a hand closing around your wrist, pulling you back firmly. You turned around and rose an eyebrow at Jim who looked at you with an almost pleading glance.

“ _Jim, it is late…you have had some soup, now you should go to bed and sleep in order to convalesce again._ ”

“ _Don´t leave._ ”

That was everything he said. Quietly, in a soft voice his brown eyes locked on yours. He wasn´t begging…but there was something in his eyes. Something that made you let go of your jacket and sit down on the couch again.

You tried to make yourself comfortable when, all of the sudden, Jim was  **very close** to you. You felt an arm lazily slung around your shoulder pulling you closer, felt a warm cheek on your other shoulder and hears even breathing right next to your ear. Slowly you started dozing off, in a tight embrace of your  _somehow_  favorite sociopath.

Sherlock would have some things to deduce once you came back the next day.


End file.
